


An Unplanned Meeting

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Timothy Drake-Luthor [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Rose Wilson, Banter, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Rose pov, Theft, i tried to write a fight scene oops, this is just 1000~ words of Rose fucking with Roy, who decided to give Rose a stealth mission and what were they on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "Ok, fuck this. Are you gonna leave, or are we gonna fight?" he asked because, shit. He never was good at mental gymnastics."Oh, well, I was going to be on my merry way, but if you're asking to dance, who am I to say no?" she all but chirped, and where did that tone come from? What?
Relationships: Rose Wilson & Roy Harper
Series: Timothy Drake-Luthor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Unplanned Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ....so. guess what I found in my drafts.

Roy entered his apartment and immediately tensed. There was something wrong, he could feel another person in is apartment. He reached for his bow and arrows, opening his mouth to call out, when he was beat to the punch.

"For a cape, your security's shit. I've met ten year old's better at setting a place up." a gritty but feminine voice drawled from his kitchen. Roy went a bit further into his apartment, and saw The Ravenger digging through his fridge. He tensed immediately, hands only tightening around an arrow. There was no good reason for her to be here, nor any good way for this to end.

"What do you want?" He all but growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing much. It's not like I was hired to punch your ticket or anything." She shrugged, and he only raised an eyebrow. Her expression snapped from taunting to offended.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I'm a professional, and daddy made sure I'm real good at my job. You a'int shit." she claimed, and now it was his turn to be offended as her smirk returned.

"Not that it's really any of your business," she started, ignoring all the reasons it was exactly his business that she was in his home, "But I'm really just dropping by. Didn't even think you'd be home. Heard from my lil' bro that you had something of his, I was just picking it up. I can do that later though, if you wanna talk, hotshot." she stated, voice going razor sharp. "I've heard more then enough about you."

"Is that so?" he demanded, getting angry. "What would that be, then?"

"The standard stuff, of course. Formerly Speedy, sidekick of The Green Arrow. I know that you threw a fit over trust and didn't join the justice kiddies in playing hero. I know things I've heard through gossip, like how good old Laurence doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut around you and neither does Cheshire, in very different ways." She said casually, not even looking at him, before raising her head and glaring He tensed again. "I'm fairly certain that I know something I shouldn't and you don't, but I can't do anything about it either way. I also know that you're an asshole to my girlfriend." She all but snarled, and he had no idea what she was talking abut but he was sure he didn't like it.

"Little brother?" he asked, changing the topic, because he didn't like where this conversation was headed and also fuck, when did Deathstroke get another kid?

"Depends on you you ask, I guess. My dad calls him a 'Smartass Spawn', his patriarch that I refuse to assign fatherhood to calls me 'an experiment in socializing'. He's my little brother in the way I've heard that Robin is yours. In the way that matters, in the end." She shrugged, clearly enjoying being a cryptic bitch. He scowled.

"Ok, fuck this. Are you gonna leave, or are we gonna fight?" he asked because, shit. He never was good at mental gymnastics.

"Oh, well, I was going to be on my merry way, but if you're asking to dance, who am I to say no?" she all but chirped, and where did that tone come from? What?

Before that train of thought got too far, she lunged and slashed at his arm, and it clicked. Distraction. He loosed an arrow and jumped back before the cut connected. 

"What is your problem?" He hissed, regretfully dropping his bow and drawing a sword that Ollie insisted on teaching him to use. 

"Well, mostly, it's that lil' bro doesn't like you like he likes the others." She answered easily, though she had a thoughtful frown marring what was visible of her face. "I'm not sure whats up with that, but it probably means you're bad news."

He scowled, taking a defensive position, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"Ok, but why are you here? What do you want from me?" He demanded, fingers twitching for action. He really wasn't all that good at waiting.

"I already told you, I was just picking up something of my brother's." She repeated, like it wasn't bullshit. "And for what I want from you? Honestly, I just can't wait for you to join the justice league, Harper." she hissed, and it sounded more threatening then encouraging. 

He froze. How did she know his fucking name? She took advantage of his moment of weakness, sweeping his feet from under him and stomping on his chest hard enough that he coughed up blood. Damn, what did Deathstroke feed his kid?

She looked down at him as he struggled under her foot, and he knew he was going to die. The Ravenger had him quite literally underfoot, and all he could do was struggle like a fish out of water and glare up at her taunting smirk. He held his breath and let his mind race for an out, any out. 

He never apologized to Ollie, and suddenly he desperately wanted to. Didn't take Dick and Wally up on that Movie Night they were pushing for, convinced he was above it. He thought he should be worried about the mole, but he wasn't, and that was weird but he didn't have time to think on it, as he stared death in the face in the form of a white haired teenager with daddy issues.

He bit down a grunt as she twisted his wrist and took his sword, and failed to suppress a flinch as she dragged it across his throat, leaving a trail of blood. She stopped right over his jugular, and he didn't think he was breathing anymore as she pressed it in agonizingly slowly with a manic grin on her face.

"I told you you'd be fucking dead if I wanted you." She stated smugly, with an uncomfortably casual tone. Like any regular teenager that just won an argument would sound, sans the sword. He realized that he had no idea how old she really was. It was weird to think that The Ravenger could be younger then him. 

His throat was lightly coated in blood by now from the teasing wounds, and he knew it wasn't enough to bleed out, but it still felt like a lot. What was her game here?

All at once, the sword clattered to the ground and the girl rolled back off of him and onto her feet, stretching lazily. She let out a sigh, and it sounded almost petulant.

"Ah, I can't really kill you though. Promised my girlfriend I wouldn't, ya know? She'd be pissed if I killed one of you mini-capes." She claimed, taking stock of her utility belt. "Plus, I think bro's got a plan for you or something. Can't ruin his fun too much. He'd bug me about it." She shrugged, turning her back to him carelessly, and he hated not being able to put an arrow through her spine, but he was still busy relearning how to breathe.

she gave a mocking salute and smirk as she jumped out the window, a flash drive that he didn't notice before rested between 2 fingers, leaving him on the floor, his head spinning with a million questions he knew he wouldn't get the answers to.


End file.
